Truce?
by ShadowKissedAnna
Summary: England's magic goes wrong. The result? Chibi!Spain, Chibi!Prussia and Chibi!France! Wait! Uh-oh...This can't be good… Warnings: NOT RomanoxEngland! Family stuff, with our favorite tsundere characters taking care of our fav Trio. BTT, crack, Spamano and FrUk though not really, NOT shota, rated T for Bad Touch/Friends Trio and England and Romano's mouths.
1. What the hell happened?

**England's magic goes wrong. The result? Chibi!Spain, Chibi!Prussia and Chibi!France!**

**Wait!**

**Uh-oh...**

**This can't be good…**

**Warning**: Crack, kinda family stuff, the roles were reversed (?), absolutely no historical reference or accuracy or anything like that. Cover pic NOT mine, and also i suck at titles, which you probably realized. Oh, and I go un-beta-ed.

Mild Spamano and FrUk if you want to see it as such, though this is NOT shotacon.

Also, I should warn you that this chapter is toxic. I think I might have gotten diabetes while writing about chibi!France right there…

* * *

"Damn eyebrow bastard! What have you…" Romano paused his shouting momentarily once he had entered England's front door –more like barged inside. He had ran to the airport in a frenzy upon receiving England's call a few hours earlier and then had made sure to give the driver an extra tip to get him to England's house as fast as he could through the rainy streets of London. Now, he found himself frozen in place, unable to move even his eyelids, gaze glued on the mess that had once probably –most likely- been England's living room. "…done…"

Books were scattered all around the floor. The table was lying overturned and a couple of chairs had been thrown to the floor: one was on the floor while another had been caught on a shelf of the bookcase, merely balancing. A vase had been broken and the flowers as well as the water that had once been inside it were now decorating the carpet.

But despite the unruly mess, the most astonishing thing was neither the broken picture frames, nor the plant in the corner that now laid broken, upside-down.

"Glad," England coughed, walking up behind him, "you came. I could use some… err… erlph." He cleared his throat again and loosened the knot of his tie before making another try to pronounce the word. "…help…?"

"I'll conquer your vital regions! Kesesesese!" Prussia yelled, jumping from the back of the couch to land directly on Spain's back, who fell the floor with a thud, face-first. Once he recovered from the shock he exchanged the surprised look for a pouty one.

"Oh mon ami… Why you must be so-"

"Awesome?"

"Zat… iz not ze word I 'ad in mind. Non."

Now, this would normally have been a normal situation. Only normally the Bad touch trio wasn't a bunch of five-year-olds.

Wait, let me rephrase that.

Normally, they weren't a bunch of five-year-olds appearance-wise. Because they certainly acted as such too many times to count.

England grabbed Romano's upper arm and ushered him to the kitchen. This took Romano out of his trance. "_Che cazzo_? What the hell have you done you damn eyebrow bastard? Wait! I don't care and I'm not sure I want to know! Just undo it, right now!"

"I can't." England said, unfazed by Romano's outburst, quietly sipping his tea while holding the delicate china carefully in his hands.

"The hell with that, bastardo! _Spagna_ was enough pain in the ass as he was already!"

"I can't say I'm pleased with this situation. It was merely an… accident. And now we'll have to cope for… a week or so. That's why I called you."

"A week?" Okay… maybe… just _maybe_. Thinking about it… it couldn't be that terrible, right? And if it was only for a week…

There was shattering noise, like glass breaking, or a window thrashing, or a damn explosion for all they knew and they both exchanged a quick wide-eyed glance before sprinting to the living room.

"Shite!"

Prussia was rolling on the couch and laughing like a maniac, Spain had a guilty look on his face, pouting, hands fidgeting behind his back while France…

France was sitting on the floor, bottom lip trembling, looking around him like a kicked puppy in the midst of glass shards.

"Who did this? Explain right now, you bloody gits!" That was when France started crying full on. "Oh no no no!" Arthur rushed towards him, scooping him up careful of the broken glass. "Did you hurt yourself? 'Coz I don't care if you did!" France paused for a moment to stare up at England teary-eyed before resuming crying even harder than before. "Okay! Okay! Just stop crying now."

Despite half his mind being wary still, maybe even more so than before, he brushed a hand through the wavy golden hair and held the crying child closer. _Anything to stop this cacophony_, he told himself.

"Which one of you three did… this?" Romano asked, resulting in Spain rushing to hide behind him, hugging his knee and Prussia's laughter to quiet down into a silent but not at all less obnoxious grin.

"Yes, I would like to know who brought down my whole bloody window."

"Spagna?" The grip on his knee tightened. Romano didn't shake him off, but didn't like what this guilt indicated. His suspicion was growing stronger by the second. "Was it you?"

"Gilbert made me!" he shouted instantly, immediately after he hid completely behind Lovino's legs, gripping the end of his jacket as if his life depended on it. The grin instantly vanished from Gilbert's face as he jumped upright and made a dive for Spain.

"You traitor!" he yelled and Spain yelped, jumping up in Romano's arms who instinctively caught him and held him so that it was impossible for the albino to reach him.

"Shh! Down boy!" Romano resisted the urge to chuckle, despite himself, and focus on the seriousness of the situation. "There's no desert for you tonight," he was about to say 'potato-bastard' but thought better of it "Gilbert," he finished instead. Even though this Prussia might be even more annoying than the grown-up Prussia, he couldn't bring himself to call a child names. Even if it was this particular one.

Upon registering the trade-mark smile that had re-appeared on Spain's face Romano added, "And you two are helping clean these shit up". Spain whined, clutching on Romano's neck and trying to be a sweetheart, making cute faces that Lovino had to look away from. Prussia was of course deemed to make a fuss.

He walked over to sit at the edge of the couch –which happened to be one of the very few things still standing in the room- , pouting, with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs dangling from it. "So un-awesome," he grumbled.

Somewhere in the middle of these, France had stopped crying and was now regarding the others in the room with curious, wide, blue eyes that were red and puffy from crying. He wasn't showing any intention of letting England go anytime soon, either. This little version of Francis appeared to be just as clingy –if not more so- as his adult version, only now he wasn't trying to molest the Brit in any way: merely fisting his vest and snuggling close, with his cheek pressed tightly against the man's chest.

* * *

_Che cazzo?: (Italian) _What the fuck?

Now, let me help make some things clearer.

England probably got pissed at the bad touch trio and tried to put a spell on them, but it somehow took a wrong turn and resulted to them becoming children again. They have all the memories of their countries etc. as if they were their real age, but will think and act like children.

For example, Spain might call Romano 'Lovi' at some point, and will be affectionate towards him to the maximum, but only as a child can be. This isn't shota or anything like it. This idea just popped into my mind and I just HAD to write it.

Oh, and about my head canon for this…

Prussia will be mostly like the awesomeness we know so well: he will be rude, loud and obnoxious plus he will try to attract attention to himself in fear of being alone because let's face it, right now he's a child for REAL.

Spain will be the oblivious, sweet and cute bastard he is, and even though it's pissing me off in the 'reality' of Hetalia (don't get me wrong, Spamano is my second OTP, next to FrUk) here it will be kinda justified and cute, because, again, he is a child.

As for France… I might have made him a bit of a cry baby, but he's cute, is he not? I couldn't deny this cuteness and I wanted somehow to make England loosen up and all that crap.

And now I'm going, because I'm ranting, and I want to write the second chapter. I can't decide if they are going to the park in the second chapter or… whatever…


	2. Being alone is so much fun!

_**A/N.**_ Please check my profile for the **poll** concerning **Prussia** in this story. Your vote might dedicate the next chapters!

Romano was trying hard to tell himself that he was watching that damn movie –what was it about again? So far, his efforts had proved to be futile. He groaned, throwing his head back on the couch and tossed the clicker aside. England looked engrossed in his little work of embroidery, whatsoever, completely unimpressed by the Italian's little show.

He did lift his eyes from the small pillow though when he felt that the other's gaze had been pinned on him for more than was necessary.

"It's kind of hard to concentrate-

"Shh! Listen, damn eyebrow bastard!" They paused, but the only thing that could be heard was the pouring rain against the windows and the occasional thunder. England looked at him questioningly. "It's too silent, dammit!"

The Englishman sighed, exhausted by the day's events. After they had gotten France to calm down and managed to coax the three of them to help with the cleaning, England had realized his tragic mistake –if only a little too late. He should never have let Romano even breathe on his prized china… And he had been reluctant to let him in his kitchen as well, but had done so anyway after France's and Spain's complains.

"_Romano," England half growled impatiently, "you are not helping." _

"_Fuck off, bastardo. You should be glad I'm helping you." _

"_Then at least step away from that vase. Queen Elizabeth the-_

"_Yeah yeah yeah," Romano cut him off and waved with his hand for him to stop talking. _

"_I'm tired," Spain whined "and I'm hungry," he added while a loud growl of his stomach came to confirm the statement. _

_England sighed and straightened from his bend-over position he and France were in while trying to collect the dirt that had spilled on the floor by the pot in the corner. Francis grabbed the end of his vest and desperately tried to hold him back, eyes wide and terrified. "Non!" _

"_What is it, frog," he asked half-heartedly. _

"_Stay away from ze kitchen!" Oh the terror in those blue eyes. _

_England frowned and snorted, shooing the little version of France away. "Silence or do you prefer to remain unfed?" _

_The kid nodded frantically, golden locks of hair bouncing with the movement. "Oui! A thousand times oui!" _

"_Get off, you bloody git." England ignored his protests and walked towards the kitchen, only to have France tackle him to the floor, exploiting phrases in French a little too fast for Arthur's liking. Said Brit grabbed the kid by the back of his collar and dragged him up with him, glaring daggers._

_Spain groaned. "I might not be all that hungry after all…" He pouted and leaned against Romano's legs, a defeated expression on his face and looking like he just might cry. A moment later though his eyes lit up and he grinned. "Lovi!" he exclaimed, taking said person by surprise and scaring him enough for his elbow to accidentally hit-_

"_No! My vase!" England launched for it, and despite having just managed to brush whatever dirt off his clothes made a dive for the floor, falling on his stomach with a thud, but managing to save his precious souvenir. _

"Merda_," Romano breathed, purposefully returning England's glare with one of his own just because. _

"_¡por favor!" he continued to whine, clutching Romano's leg and jumping up and down like the hyperactive little bastard that he was. _

"_Alright, alright! _Che palle_… Just stop that, _stupido_."_

Which, apparently, hadn't been half as bad. It might actually have been kind of nice. Okay, the food had been delicious. It wasn't like he would ever admit that out loud though.

"They are probably asleep by now. They'd better be."

Romano knew better, though. While France and Prussia might be used to bad weather –and, hell, France even _lived_ with England- Spain would have never been able to relax in the middle of a thunderstorm. Sleep was out of question.

"I'll go check on them." He lifted himself from the couch, half-glad to leave England's _company_ because, seriously, embroidery had never seemed more disturbing to him than that night.

Reaching one of the few guestrooms, the door was open just a little and the hallway was being illuminated by that sliver of light and only. He pushed his head inside to see that indeed the trio was awake.

"Uh, just let him go to the fucking Italian, for all I care." The albino grumbled in annoyance from his seat on the windowsill.

France continued but not before fixing the Prussian with a glare. "Zere iz no reason to be afraid." He patted a bundle of pillows and comforters lightly. A _trembling_ bundle of pillows and comforters. A bundle that was apparently Spain. He lifted one end of the comforter to peek outside only to shriek and lower it again. "_Mon ami_, could you close ze curtain please."

"But I don't wanna…"

"Gilbert!"

"Alright, alright… what's going on in here?" Romano pushed the door open and decided to make his presence known. The corner of the comforter was lifted again while Lovino crouched beside the bed. "_Spagna_?" He pushed the covers further away from the kid and took in his tear-stained face. The Spaniard leapt for him, arms immediately sneaking their way around his neck. The Italian sighed, patting his back. He had never reacted that strongly before. Sure, he had been uneasy and uncomfortable and too cuddly for his own good –no, wait. Spain had always been too cuddly for his own good- but for god's sake, he had never cried. "Spagna? What's the matter?"

He mumbled something that was muffled by his tears and Lovino's jacket but had sounded strangely like a quite miserable "Don't leave me…"

"Come on," he hoisted Antonio up and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen. "Why all of these all of a sudden, huh?"

"I don't know…" Spain sniffed and fisted Romano's shirt. Lovino, though, thought he knew. Spain used to close the blinds when it rained –especially in the bedroom. And now that he was less than one meter tall the thunderstorm had probably looked monstrous to him. How many centuries had passed anyway since Spain was so little?

He sighed in exasperation and set Spain on the counter to reach for the tomatoes in the fridge. He and Spain had gone out to buy them themselves earlier and Lovino had made sure to buy some extra ones aside from the ones he would use to cook. They still weren't like Spain's. No tomato was like the ones in the bastard's back yard, but, oh well… they would have to do for now. He kept one for himself and passed one to the Spaniard, who took it and inspected it before taking a hesitant bite.

"What's wrong this time?" England's grumpy voice came from the doorway and Spain turned his head to the opposite direction. Right, Romano thought. Spain wouldn't want England to see him like this.

"None of your goddamn business, dammit!" Romano snapped back. There was a bang and then a crash, presumably from the guestroom and Lovino was grateful for the restless Prussia when England went to inspect the damage, all the while exploiting curses mostly directed towards the 'bloody frog'.

Lovino ruffled the Spaniard's brown lightly curly hair in a rare show of affection that might even have surprised himself. Antonio smiled that wide, toothy grin of his and jingled his legs in the air. A minute later though all the joy vanished from his face and was replaced by pure terror. "_¡Mierda_! The tomatoes! Oh Lovi… Who's going to water them if both of us are gone?"

"Dammit!"

Later that night, Prussia woke up as his back collided with the hardwood floor of the guestroom. With a little further inspection he realized he had fallen asleep on the seat of the window. He had no intention of sharing the bed –as insanely large as it might be- with stupid France and England. France had grabbed England's hand the moment he had stepped in the room and refused to let go until he got him to agree to hold him.

He was too awesome to share, anyway. And there was no way he was going to use the master bedroom. Who knows what these two had been doing in there the past days. Now, the thought of waking them up had crossed his mind –more than once- but, oh hell…

He did a double-check to make sure Gilbird was still nested in his hair before exiting the room.

The living room was dark except for a lone lamp beside the couch. A couch occupied by South Italy. His left arm lay half on the floor while the other disappeared somewhere under the black jacket that was draped over him. No, not over him. If Gilbert looked closer, he could make out the chocolate-brown curls peeking out from under it as Spain lay sprawled on Romano's chest.

Prussia wrinkled his nose and headed for the kitchen, which had been his destination from the beginning. Who needed someone in his bed, anyway? Snoring, occupying space, snatching the pillow… stealing the covers…

Being alone is so much fun…

* * *

_**A/N.**_ I made a **poll** on my profile about **Prussia** in this story. **Please, your vote will be crucial!**

* * *

I have this –probably annoying- habit of thanking anyone who **Favorited** and/or **Followed** my stories, (oh, hell, for any kind of feedback!) So, most of you should have gotten a pm. Although, due to time-pressure I wasn't able to pm my thanks to the most recent ones. (My gods, **Greece's kitty** and **Bromano** gave me some lovely mail- spam! *chuckles*)

So, I want to thank **Alice Vargas**, **Angel of the Midnight Sea**, **Angelsorcerer**, **Bromano**, **Doctor-Spice**, **Greece's** **kitty**, **HookerMilkshake**, **kazzlynn**, **Putscheschka**, **TheAnimeCrazy12345**, **vikingqueen41**, **DyingRen**, **feltonxxdodo**, **followyourshadow**, **hurricaneclaw**, **Lolporn**, **ludwigmylove**, **N and S and F**, **Rose** **Thourn**, **shinobiqueen**, **Tuultensaaren** **Kiet** and **xxFalling-Slowlyx**.

Also, a special thanks to those who took time to review: **Rose** **Thourn**, **Nerica**, **Putscheschka** and **Greece's** **kitty**.


	3. Important AN

**Important A/N:**

Hey guys, I know how annoying this is when author's notes pop up but I wanted to thank you all for the lovely feedback! You make me so happy and I am so sorry for my inability to finish this story right now. This is on a temporary hiatus and I will resume writing as soon as possible. I have this huge writer's block for this story and even though I have half a chapter ready I don't want it to come out biased. I'm so sorry!

Also, according to the poll's results it seems like Austria (relationship in denial) comes first! I am not going to close the poll, so you can keep voting if you'd like.

Meanwhile, because I'm crazy, if you want kid-fics or if you like mpreg, come say hi on Archive of our Own! I am currently working on a series of Spamano mpreg drabbles and one-shots which will eventually lead in kid-fluff. You will find me on Ao3 as SpadesDame and on Tumblr as the-snake-shifter !

Again, thank you all for your love and your patience!


End file.
